1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fire sensing method and a fire sensing system using a wireless chip for sensing a fire.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, many systems relating to fire sensing have been proposed; however, a majority of the conventional systems relating to fire sensing has required to determine an installation site for a fire sensing device when the building or vehicle has been designed. Moreover, since the fire sensing has been transmitted by a wire, it has also been necessary to determine an installation site for the wire for transmitting, in advance when designing. In particular, as the building or vehicle is increased in size, the number of wires for transmitting is also increased to be provided (see Patent Document 1).
Patent Document 1
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2003-099869